The present disclosure relates to segmented shafts, and more particularly to a form of coupling for connecting segments of a shaft for use as a staff, probe, support or the like.
Segmented shafts are used for many purposes, including but not limited to, hiking poles, tent poles, avalanche probes and wading staffs. In each of these applications, the shaft is broken into segments for ease of storage and transportation. The segments are assembled together to form a longitudinally extended shaft. The segments are typically retained in the connected configuration, which allows the full length of the shaft to be employed for the desired purpose.
The prior art includes for example, segmented hollow tent poles connected by an elastic cord, where the elastic cord exerts tension on the assembled pole to retain the segments in a connected, extended configuration during use. This type of segmented shaft is designed for use in compression and the segments easily separate when exposed to tension or pulling forces. Wading staffs and avalanche probes also may employ a cord extending through hollow shaft segments, where the segments are assembled and the cord is secured in tension to retain the segments in a connected, extended configuration even when the staff or probe are exposed to tension or pulling forces during use. This type of segmented shaft typically requires two hands to assemble and secure the shaft in its connected, extended configuration.
Fishermen wade into streams and other bodies of water to fish. Traditionally, fishermen have used felt soled shoes to grip the stones of riverbeds and shores underfoot. Despite their grip in slippery conditions, felt soled shoes have been shown to harbor spores and larvae of non-native plants and animals, thus transmitting invasive species as anglers travel between different bodies of water. In an attempt to prevent transmission of invasive species, many fishing areas have banned the use of felt soled wading shoes. As a result, many anglers have changed to rubber soled shoes, which provide less sure footing.
Many anglers use wading staffs to improve their stability in the water and reduce the risk of injury, drowning, or loss of expensive fishing gear. Traditional wading staffs are collapsible, and may consist of telescoping segments that are secured by bayonet or threaded connections similar to hiking poles. Other wading staffs employ hollow, tubular shaft segments secured by an inextensible cord that is secured in tension to prevent disconnection of the segments when expose to a pulling motion during use, such as when the tip of the staff is wedged between material in a river or stream bed. Though traditional wading staffs are sturdy and provide an additional measure of stability, traditional wading staffs can be unwieldy and require two hands to deploy and secure. A fisherman is typically already carrying a fishing rod and may not have both hands available to deploy and assemble a wading staff. Thus, there is a significant risk an angler may drop the most expensive piece of equipment, the fishing rod, while assembling a traditional wading staff.
Additionally, traditional wading staffs also take a considerable time to assemble. An angler needing to quickly brace himself upon entering an unexpectedly stronger current or slippery area may not have sufficient time to assemble his wading staff. Furthermore, an angler seeking to move quickly to an area where a fish is rising would need to take considerable time to assemble his wading staff, and risk missing a trophy.
There is a need in the art for a sturdy segmented shaft that provides strong connective forces between each segment, yet may be quickly deployed and assembled with one hand.